Friend or Love
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Valerie is a simple girl who is treated like a servant by her step mother and sisters. There is also a Ball that is to choose prince Daniel's bride. A mix up happens in the Ball and Valerie finds friendship and love. DP and Cinderella crossover DxS TxV
1. Valerie's story

**Ok, this is gonna be good. This is gonna be similar to Cinderella, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be like that. There's actually some twists I put in there, so if you're like saying, "this isn't like the book/movie/whatever!" I'll just remind you to read the author's note. THIS IS SIMILAR TO CINDERELLA!!!!**

"Once upon a time, there was a castle in the kingdom of Amity. You can say that it was simple, not much went on around here. My name is Valerie Gray, I lived in this kingdom as a peasant, or that's what it seemed like at my house since my father died. There was a prince there named Daniel Fenton," told Valerie.

"Wait, you made me a prince?" Surprised Danny.

"Wow, this is just interesting," annoyed Sam, "Danny's the prince and what am I?"

"You're a princess and Tucker's . . . look, can I continue?" Asked Valerie.

"Fine," said the three friends.

"Anyway, I lived in a simple house with two step sisters and a step mother who treated me as a servant. They were nobles and all I wanted, was my father back from the dead and a life of happiness. Things were never happy or pleasant around my mother and my two sisters.

'Valerie, we need food, get us some food Valerie,' told my stepmother.

'Valerie, does this look good on me?' Asked my step sister Paulina.

'No, it looks good on me!' Shouted Star.

'I think you both look sick in that,' replied Valerie.

'Well how would you know Valerie? I think it looks good on me,' protested Paulina.

'No me!' Shouted Star as the two girls started fighting over the hat," told Valerie in the tent.

"Wait, there's a cat fight sweet," smiled Tucker.

"Tucker!" Shouted Danny and Sam.

"Continue," said Danny boredly.

"Anyway, before techno boy interrupted. I went with a basket filled with food and supplies in it. It was so heavy, I could barely lift it over my shoulder. I looked left and right and then bumped into somebody and everything fell off my hands. I went to pick it up before I found out who I bumped into.

'I am so sorry,' apologized a stranger who looked strange.

'Hello,' I smiled, 'what is your name?'

'Sir Tucker, are you a peasant?' Asked Tucker.

'Seems like it where I live,' I admitted.

'I can see. Let me help you with that,' offered Tucker helping with my stuff," told Valerie.

"Wait, I'm a sir, why can't I be a prince?" Complained Tucker as he saw his friend's glare, "sorry."

"Interrupt me geek boy and you'll be in for it," threatened Valerie with her fist and he swallowed his throat, "Thank you, so Tucker helped me with my stuff and got me back up. I smiled and then decided to thank him.

'Thank you," I smiled.

'No problem, I need to go. Duty calls for the prince,' told Tucker as he left leaving me with a smile.

'Valerie, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?' Asked my step mother.

'Sorry, but my stuff fell and he was offering to help me,' I told her.

'Just carry these home will you?' Asked my step mother as I did what she told."


	2. Danny's story

**Yeah, Valerie is telling a story to Sam, Tucker, and Danny. Well, they all tell the story together pretty much. You'll see in this chapter. I see you so far find this funny, why do you think I called it comedy? Review please!!**

The camp was quiet and the kids were telling a story together. Valerie was finished with her part and it was someone else's turn to tell his part. It was like a camping game they did, to tell a story and the others had to add some parts to it. Today's challenge, was to do one with everyone in it.

"So, I believe it's Danny's turn," told Valerie.

"Why can't it be me?" Complained Tucker.

"You interrupted," answered Valerie, "and you better shut up this time."

"How bout you start Danny, before techno boy complains again?" Asked Sam.

"Ok, I was at his palace doing his duties like always. I wasn't just any prince, I was a half ghost prince, but never told anyone about it except my two best friends princess Sam and sir Tucker and my sister princess Jazz. I just returned from my work tired as always and went to my bed chamber seeing princess Sam waiting for me.

'Hey Danny,' smiled Sam.

'Hey Sam, it was Sir Skulk-a-Lot,' I told her.

'Again? Why does he have to hunt you all the time?' Annoyed Sam.

'Maybe because I'm a prince,' I shrugged.

'Who knows?' Shrugged Sam as I heard my chamber door open, it was my mother.

'Hello kids, Daniel, I need to talk to you privately,' told my mother as I nodded in agreement.

'Sure, you guys go ahead,' shrugged Sam.

Sam walked out of my bed chamber leaving only my mother and me alone. She had a grin on her face, which was a bad sign, for me anyway.

'Hon, you know your father won't be ruling for long right?' Asked my mother.

'Uh yeah,' I said.

'And you need a princess with you, so . . .' smiled my mother as I knew what she was gonna say.

'Oh no, you're gonna give me a Ball aren't you?' I asked.

'Yes, a Ball for you to choose from thousands of women,' told my mother.

'Mom, I don't wanna choose from thousands of women, they all treat me like a prized pig,' I complained," told Danny.

"Wait, your mother is gonna throw a ball? How would playing ball help choose a woman? Is it like the Olympics to something?" Asked Tucker.

"A BALL TUCKER!!" Shouted the kids.

"It's like a party or a grand dance like at our school, except different," told Sam.

"Oh," realized Tucker.

"Can I continue now?" Asked Danny.

"Yes," answered the rest of the teenagers.

"So, I couldn't believe my mother would want me to choose from thousands of women that only treated me like some prize or something. It was really annoying, seriously.

'Mom, I don't wanna choose a bride from women fans, I want somebody that treats me like a person like Sam,' I told my mother, 'not that I really like her, since she is my best friend, but you get the point.'

'Honey, you'll find a girl of your dreams,' you'll see," smiled my mother as she walked away and I just sat down on my bed.

'I overheard Danny. How are you gonna get yourself out of this?' Asked Sam.

'Hm, I have an idea,' smiled Danny, 'mother!'

My mom came into my room.

'Yes,' smiled my mother.

'How bout this? If I don't find a bride, then I will choose a bride on my own without your interruptions or your ideas getting in the way no matter what,' I told her as she thought it over then came to a decision.

'Well, it is fair, ok Danny. If you can't choose a bride, then I'll let you choose your own way,' said my mother as she left and Sam and I gave each other high fives.

'I knew it would work,' I smiled.

'Yeah, but I doubt if your mother is planning on giving up on this one,' said Sam.

'Which is why I'm gonna choose a girl to dance with and then choose a bride my way without my mother knowing,' I told Sam," finished Danny.


	3. Tucker's story

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Review please!!**

Danny was finished telling his part of the story and it was now Tucker's turn. At least he won't interrupt his own story.

"Ok Tucker, your turn," sighed Danny.

"Sweet," smiled Tucker.

"Just start it already," annoyed Valerie.

"Yeah, we're dying here," said Sam.

"Ok, well I went to see my best friend prince Daniel who just told me about his mother preparing a Ball.

'Dude, man, you get to choose from thousands of women and I can't even get one to talk to me,' I complained.

'Tucker, I just want a girl to like me for me and you can have any of those girls. I'm just gonna dance with a girl and get this over with,' said Danny.

'Well, suit yourself, I just saw a cute peasant girl at the market,' I told my friends.

'Really, did she throw you in the lake again,' laughed Danny.

'One time and you still can't get over with, can ya?' I snorted, 'anyway, no she did not throw me in the lake, she dropped her things and I picked em up. Her name's Valerie,'" told Tucker.

"Ok Tucker, you're just being ridiculous here, I am not pairing up with you!" Shouted Valerie.

"Sorry, too late Valerie," smiled Tucker.

"Come on Valerie, this is just a story and you did agree that all of us would take turns," said Danny, "Tucker does this alot."

"Fine," grumped Valerie, "but we are not kissing."

"Deal," agreed Tucker with fear, "anyway, I told my friends about Valerie and they listened.

'I really think she likes me,' I smiled.

'That's great Tucker,' smiled Sam.

'Yeah, but that still doesn't solve my Ball problems,' said Danny.

'Don't worry dude, we've got cha back,' I smiled at my two best friends.

Maddie came to where we were with a smile on her face.

'Hey your majesty, what do you need?' I asked.

'Would you send these fliers across the kingdoms?' Asked Maddie.

'Sure, I'll do just that,' I smiled.

'Good luck with that Tuck,' smiled Sam as I left to put up the fliers.

I was putting fliers everywhere about the Ball. I helped Danny's family alot of times. People even make fun of me for that, but I never cared about that. I was just glad to help a friend and his family for the taking. Right by a simple house was a maiden cleaning the yard. I eyed her and knew that was the same woman I met at the market.

'Hey, are you the girl I met at the market? Valerie is it?' I asked.

'How did you know?' Asked Valerie.

'Your mother called you that,' I answered.

'Right,' smiled Valerie, 'she's actually my step mother actually.'

'Really?' I smiled.

'Yeah, I do the work around here,' told Valerie.

'I see, do you think you'd like to go to the Ball? I mean like to see me, I'm gonna be there,' I blushed slightly.

'Are you like asking me to be your date?' Asked Valerie.

'Sure,' I shrugged.

'I'd love to,' smiled Valerie.

'See ya then,' I waved as I left back to the castle," told Tucker.


	4. Sam's story

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Review please!!**

Valerie still looked at Tucker with her arms crossed. She still was pissed that he hooked himself with her in the story, but it was just a story she can admit that.

"Ok it's my turn I guess," shrugged Sam.

"Hope you make it good," said Valerie, "apparently I'm stuck with stink boy here."

"Hey!" Glared Tucker.

"Let's just get to the story already," annoyed Danny.

"Thanks Danny. So Valerie was excited about the Ball and went to continue her chores. She walked to her step mother to ask her about the Ball.

'So, can I go?' Asked Valerie.

'Only if you finish your chores,' said her step mother.

'Thank you so much,' smiled Valerie as she ran to finish her chores.

'I think this will look good on me don't you think?' Asked Paulina.

'Indeed,' said Star, 'the prince will definitely choose me as his bride.'

'No, me, he wants me,' protested Paulina as the girls started fighting.

'You girls are acting like a bunch of cats,' said Valerie as she started cleaning the floors.

'What do you know?' Asked Star.

'Yeah, you're not pretty,' smirked Paulina.

'I don't have to be, cause everybody has a curtain beauty in them and one day I'll find a guy and get you guys out of my life for once,' said Valerie, 'that will be the day.'

'What will he be like?' Asked Paulina.

'He'd love me, hold me, and treat me like an individual,' told Valerie, 'somebody like Tucker.'

'Tucker?' Questioned the step sisters.

'Yeah, he asked me to be his date at the Ball,' told Valerie.

'Whatever, the prince is so going for me,' grinned Star.

'He'll be going for whoever treats him like a person, which my guess would probably be princess Sam,' shrugged Valerie.

'Princess Sam? But that's just his best friend,' said Paulina, 'why would he want her?'

'You both are just too pathetic to even consider what could happen,' spat Valerie as she left the room," told Sam.

"Aw come on Sam, can you at least show a little cat fight?" Whined Tucker.

"Tucker!" Yelled everyone.

"What?" Asked Tucker.

"Stop interrupting every time somebody tells a story," said Danny.

"Yeah captain hormone," annoyed Valerie.

"Yeah," annoyed Sam, "so anyway, Valerie continued her chore-doing work as she tried her best to find also the right clothes to wear. She couldn't find a thing, she decided to go shopping later after she finished doing her chores. She kept working with chores and stuff. Her step mother kept giving her more stuff to do, mostly on Paulina and Star to get the perfect dresses. They never got to get Valerie anything. She had nothing. Valerie just kept complaining to herself about why her sisters got everything and she didn't.

'I work my butt off and my sisters didn't do a thing and they got dresses,' complained Valerie, 'I wish they could start doing the chores around here like I do. I doubt if prince who's it would choose them as brides anyway.'

'Hey Valerie, I need you to do the laundry!' Called the step mother.

'Why don't you do it yourself,' muttered Valerie, 'uh coming Mother!'" Told Sam.


	5. Valerie's story 2

**Here's the next chapter. I think this is getting more funny don't cha think. I think Tucker needs to shut his mouth. Review please!!**

Valerie sat still as Sam smiled right at her.

"Ok, your turn and make sure Tucker doesn't interrupt," annoyed Sam.

"Got that covered," smiled Danny as you see Tucker sunk to the ground with some green ecto plasm on his mouth with his arms to his side.

"Thanks ghost boy," smiled Valerie, "that'll show lover boy who to hook up who."

"Gm m," said Tucker with his eyes furrowed.

"I was finally finished with my chores, but I didn't have a dress to wear. I just saw my step sisters and my mother in their dresses with their flowery fancy hair dues. I just crossed my arms, they were so pretty and I couldn't even dress as pretty as that. I was gonna miss the Ball, miss my chance with . . . Tucker apparently.

'Looks like it is time for the Ball,' smiled Paulina.

'Sorry you have to miss it with that who's it,' bragged Star, 'I get to see the prince.'

'Whatever,' I muttered.

'I'm really sorry you couldn't go, but you're just not pretty nor even have a dress to wear,' said my step mother, 'ok girls, time to go.'

'Great, let's go mother,' smiled Paulina

'Very well,' smiled my step mother as her and the girls left.

I was the only one here. I was stuck here, no dancing, no fun, no nothing after everything I did for them. I was sitting on the couch wishing I could go to the Ball. I then heard a sound from a distance as I looked out the window with curiosity. I then saw in the Living Room a little ghost girl with white hair in a ponytail, a shirt with half white, half black with a DP logo, pants with white on the bottom and the rest black, white shoes, one glove black and the other white, and glowing green eyes. She was probably twelve years old.

'Ok, who are you?' I asked.

'My name is Dani, with an i of coarse, Dani Phantom. I'm your fairy ghost child,' introduced Dani," told Valerie.

"Wait a second, you are using my cousin as a fairy ghost child?" Asked Danny.

"Wow, that's interesting," annoyed Sam.

"Well, she is really cool," shrugged Valerie.

"You do have a point, even as my clone, she is pretty cool," smiled Danny.

"Now anyway, Dani went to my kitchen and was eating some food.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'I'm hungry, I need something to eat,' said Dani.

'I mean what are you doing in my house?' I asked.

'Well, you want to go to the Ball don't you?' Asked Dani.

'Yeah,' I answered.

'Then go, no one's gonna stop you,' said Dani.

'But I don't even have a dress,' I told her.

'Yes you do,' smiled Dani as I looked at her with question as she floated up and fazed through the ceiling and took down a beautiful yellow dress.

'Where'd you get that?' I asked.

'Oh, it was in the attic, that's where I mostly sleep,' said Dani.

'You live here?' I said shockingly.

'Duh, where do you think I've been at most of my afterlife?' Shrugged Dani.

'I'd like to not hear the answer to that question,' I said, "just get me to the Ball already."

'Ok,' smiled Dani as I put the dress on and my fairy ghost child flew me to the Ball," told Valerie.


	6. Danny's story 2

**Ok, here's the next one. Hope you like it, cause I'm starting to. Review please!!**

Valerie smiled with her arms crossed as Danny realized it was his turn.

"Right, my turn," said Danny.

"What about him?" Asked Sam as you see Tucker still sunk to the ground with his mouth covered in ecto goo.

"Watch him," told Danny.

"Better if I never ever want her hear his voice in our story again," said Valerie.

"Ok, I was getting ready for the Ball. Sam was helping me with the clothes and so forth. It's just nice to have some company once and a while. Tucker would've been here too, but he was busy with his parents and so forth, so I had her. Although, it was nice when it was only Sam, no more of Tucker's talking and she was just getting frustrated about hearing him talk about the girl he met at the market.

'Well,' I sighed, 'it's nice to not have Tucker for once to not hear him talk for hours and hours.'

'I agree, when does he stop talking?' Complained Sam.

'I guess when he's sleeping, unless he talks in his sleep,' I said as we both laughed.

'Yeah,' smiled Sam.

'I just wish my mother would stop doing these Balls,' I moped as you see Desiree with a smile.

'So you have . . ." chanted Desiree as I shot her with a ghost ray.

'Grant that wish and you'll see yourself being chased by my dad,' I glared at her.

'Uh never mind,' grinned Desiree as she left.

'Do you always have to do that?' Asked Sam.

'Yep,' I nodded, 'although she's nothing compared to . . .'

'I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE MY BOXING WRATH OF DOOM!!' Shouted the Box Ghost.

'Boxes don't even exist at this time period,' I said annoyed.

'They don't?' Surprised Box Ghost.

'No, this is the Middle Ages, boxes don't exist for another hundred years,' I said annoyingly.

'Oh, uh BEWARE!' Shouted Box Ghost.

'See what I mean?' I pointed out, 'I don't even have to catch him with a thermos.'

'The thermos doesn't exist till the twentieth century,' reminded Sam.

'Oh right, keep forgetting,' I said," told Danny.

"Did you have to put that?" Asked Valerie, "it has nothing to do with the story."

"Yeah, but I needed to put some comedy in there," smiled Danny, "you want me to put the Fairly Odd Parents in there?"

"NO!" Shouted Everyone except Tucker who was still tied up with his mouth covered.

"Cosmo is an idiot," said Valerie.

"Ok, ok, I'll continue with the story jeeze," annoyed Danny, "so anyway I was almost ready for the Ball and still needed to find a girl to dance with until the party was over. I saw my cousin coming through my window.

'Hey Dani,' I waved.

'Hi Danny, I got Tucker's date ready,' smiled Dani.

'Great, I still can't believe you still live in that attic,' I snickered.

'Hey, you should see the way those showoffs treat that poor girl. Don't dance with them for that,' glared Dani.

'Do you think I could dance with Valerie until the party's over?' I asked, 'after that, she's all Tucker's.'

'Tucker was kinda thinking the same thing,' smiled Dani.

'Ok, then it's settled, Valerie can be my dance partner until the dance is over,' I smiled.

'Ok, but she has to leave at midnight,' told Dani, 'she has to be at the house before her step mother and step sisters get there.'

'Good point,' I said, 'but that should be enough.'

'Good, see ya!' Waved Dani.

'I wonder what your mother will think?' Wondered Sam.

'You won't have to worry Sam, I've got it under control,' I smiled."


	7. Tucker's story 2

**Here's my next one. Looks like Valerie gets to dance with the prince, that was some mix up for a Cinderella crossover huh? Yeah, I like mixing things up. Review please!!**

The kids looked at Tucker who was still tied up.

"It is his turn," shrugged Danny as he got rid of that ecto plasm on Tucker's mouth and untied him.

"I can't believe you tied me up like that," glared Tucker.

"Just continue the story already," annoyed Danny.

"Fine. I was in my outfit at the day of the Ball. I was waiting for Valerie as I heard somebody behind me.

'Danny, what are you doing here?' I asked.

'Hiding from my mom," answered Danny.

'Oh,' I realized, 'your mother still wants you to dance with a girl?'

'Yep and I was wondering if I can dance with your date till I get out of this place or until my mom is satisfied?' Asked Danny.

'Ok, but promise for her to meet me at the gardens and I want to see her,' I smiled.

'Ok lover boy, just hide me from my annoying mother till your date gets here,' told Danny.

'You got it buddy,' I smiled.

'Thanks,' smiled Danny.

'So, where's Sam?' Asked Tucker.

'She'll be coming pretty soon, she has to get ready,' told Danny.

'I'm telling ya, I really think she's the one for me,' I smiled.

'Well if she agreed to be your date, she must be the one for you,' smiled Danny, 'compared to the other girls who said 'no'.'

'Very funny,' I glared.

I saw a girl in a bright yellow dress coming up the stairs with a smile on her face.

'Hey Tucker,' smiled Valerie.

'Hey Val,' I smiled.

'Nice outfit,' complimented Danny.

'Thanks, what's a prince like you doing outside the Ball Room?' Asked Valerie.

'His mother,' I whispered to her.

'She wants me to dance with a girl and will not take 'no' for an answer,' told Danny.

'Whoa,' amazed Valerie.

'Since you already have a date Valerie, maybe I can convince my mother enough to not dance with the other girls, you think you can help me?' Asked Danny.

'Oh sure, especially my step sisters, you don't wanna dance with them,' noted Valerie, 'they're two cats in a pot hole.'

'Got cha,' nodded Danny.

'Meet ya at the gardens,' I waved at them.

'You got it!' Replied Valerie.

It was pretty awkward for Danny and Valerie since they weren't dating and were dancing in the Ball Room. Everyone was talking and whimpering to each other about the girl. It was hard to tell that girl was Valerie Gray, even for her step sisters and mother.

'Why is everyone looking at us?' Asked Valerie.

'I think we've convinced them enough to think I picked you,' said Danny, 'although, I was only gonna dance with a girl just to get this over with.'

'Didn't expect that either,' said Valerie, 'I mean seriously, one dance and they think it's the beginning of the world.'

'I know, it is so easy to misunderstand these days,' agreed Danny, 'how about we go to the gardens before this crowd gets more convinced and my mom does the celebration dance.'

'Good point,' agreed Valerie as they quickly walked from the Ball Room outside.

'Oh I give up,' said Star.

'That girl gets all the glory,' glared Paulina.

'But there's something familiar about that girl,' said the step mother," told Tucker.


	8. Sam's story 2

**Ok, here's the part where all four friends are in the gardens. This is gonna be great. In case you're confused, this is after Phantom Planet, which will explain this next chapter and how Valerie knew Danny's identity. Review please!!**

Everyone looked at Sam and she sighed.

"Ok, my turn now, but Tucker better not interrupt me," glared Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, if he does, I've got him covered," smiled Danny as Tucker gulped.

"You better Phantom boy," said Valerie.

"Ok, so yeah, everyone was going to the gardens. Valerie seemed nice and all and I was glad that Danny was always around. It was quiet there, no dances nor music, I wasn't the party girl type, even Danny knew that. We started talking about some lame stuff.

'I can't believe that everyone thought you guys were together because of a stupid dance," laughed Tucker.

'Me neither, I dance with Tucker one time, but that doesn't mean we're a couple,' I said.

'Ya think?' Laughed Danny.

'Yeah, I mean seriously, when my step sisters and step mother finds out I danced with the prince, I'll be deader then dead,' laughed Valerie with the rest laughing with her.

'Really, then you should see my mom's face when she realizes I still don't have a date,' smiled Danny, 'I'd rather find a girl on my own and go that way.'

'You mean like find one at a market like Tucker did?' Asked Valerie.

'Yep pretty much,' shrugged Danny, 'all the other girls treat me like a prized pig except for you and Sam.'

'Another question, what about Sam? It seems you two could be a good couple,' shrugged Valerie.

'Well . . ." said Danny.

'I actually never thought about that,' I shrugged.

'We were best friends since ever, I never actually thought about us being like a couple or something,' told Danny.

'I heard that sometimes the girl of your dreams can just be right there in front of you,' smiled Valerie as Danny and I smiled at each other.

'Well Sam, you were always there for me,' smiled Danny.

'And I couldn't think of a better friend to always have my back,' I smiled.

Danny reached his hand on mine and we both smiled.

'See what I mean?' Asked Valerie.

'You know, I never actually thought about that either,' smiled Tucker.

'How bout we go over there, good place to kiss,' pointed Tucker as we all followed him.

Valerie and Tucker walked together holding hands including Danny and me.

'I've been to this part of the garden, but never at night,' told Danny.

'It's actually pretty nice here with all the darkness and so forth,' I smiled.

'Indeed,' grinned Tucker.

'It is Tuck,' smiled Valerie as they stared at each other including Danny and me," told Sam.

"I know this part, I know this part, this is where you guys kiss," rushed Tucker as you see a green ray of ecto goo and shut his mouth.

"Sorry about that, you can continue," smiled Danny kissing Sam's cheek.

"Thank you boyfriend," smiled Sam, "so anyway, we all stared at each other and then yes we started kissing just as Tucker added. Danny started realizing that time that Valerie was right, I was the one for him, no wonder he didn't want the other girls. I never treated him like a prized pig, but as a good friend, and I was always at his castle keeping him company and junk. It was romantic till the bell rung as we parted and then Valerie slipped onto the fountain with her dress all wet poor girl.

'I'm ok,' laughed Valerie, 'I need to get home not to mention get this dress in the drier.'

We all started laughing and then she got up.

'Valerie, will I see you again?' Asked Tucker.

'I'm sure you'll find me,' smiled Valerie shivering.

Valerie gave Tucker a hug including Danny and I.

'You guys were the best of friends a girl could have, I'll see ya if I get the chance,' waved Valerie as she ran through the bushes.

'Now bigger question, how is Tucker gonna find his girl and how I'm I gonna explain to my mother that my new girlfriend is Sam?' Asked Danny."


	9. Valerie's story 3

**Looks like Danny has a bigger problem, he has to find Valerie and explain to his mother that she wasn't his girlfriend and his real girlfriend is princess Sam. That's gonna be alot. Review please!!**

Everyone stared at Valerie and she nodded.

"How's techno boy?" Asked Valerie.

"Doin just fine, at least to me," smiled Danny as you see Tucker's mouth covered in ecto goo and his body half to the ground.

"Nice," smiled Valerie.

"Time to continue," said Sam.

"Right, so I ran back home with my dress all wet and soaked. I quickly dried it and then put it back in the attic, luckily it wasn't dry cleaned. I waited for my step mother and step sisters to return from their time at the party. They finally arrived as I came down the stairs with my normal clothes.

'So, how was the party?' I asked.

'It was great, except I couldn't dance with the prince, little miss sunshine did,' grumped Star.

'Yeah, I bet that prince is gonna marry her,' told Paulina.

'I don't know, I mean it's just a dance, doesn't mean anything. He dances with alot of girls, but I'm sure he's a really good friend,' I smiled.

'How would you know? You were never there," Wondered Paulina.

'You'd be surprised,' I muttered, 'well, I danced in my life and mostly it doesn't mean anything. I think you're just jealous cause you didn't get to dance with the prince.'

'Well I should've danced with the prince,' protested Star.

'No, I should've danced,' argued Paulina.

'I don't think he'll dance with either of you if you keep bickering like that,' I said.

'We are not bickering!' Shouted my step sisters.

'I'm sure you're not, if you need me, I'll be in my room doing the 'I wish I was an only child' dance,' I said annoyingly as she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

I was in my room alone wishing I could get out of this stupid house. I was miserable in here and I could never see Tucker. The night was the best night of my life. I mean, Tucker can get annoying at times, but besides that, he's a very sweet guy with a great sense of humor. Not even my step mother nor step sisters could take that away.

'I wish I could get away from this place,' I said to myself.

'Then why don't you just go?' Asked Dani who appeared from the ceiling.

'Where will I live?' I asked.

'I'm sure you'll find a way, but do you really want to stay here?' Asked Dani.

'No,' I answered.

'Then don't, pack your bags and get out of this place. You can live on your own,' told Dani.

I knew she was right, I didn't have to live in this place, I can just go out and live someplace else. I could live as a peasant, or maybe inside the castle. Some of the people live there on the hay floors in the hallways. It didn't seem like a bad idea, I can live on my own and get my own food. I didn't have to live in this place.

'You're right, I don't have to live here,' I smiled, 'I can sleep in the castle like some of the other people and I am friends with the prince, he can help me including Sam. I don't have to stay here."

'That's the spirit, so are you gonna stay here?' Asked Dani.

'No,' I answered.

'Are you gonna let your step mother and step sisters boss you around and treat you like a servant?' Asked Dani.

'No, I won't,' I answered, 'I'm gonna pack up and move out of this place. Actually, I won't, I'll just leave with the clothes on my back.'

'Good for you, now march out with only stuff you'll need,' told Dani as Valerie started packing," told Valerie.


	10. Danny's story 3

**Ok, this is Danny's part now. Review please!!**

"That was pretty good Valerie," complimented Danny.

"Thanks, but you know it's your turn," told Valerie.

"True," shrugged Danny, "what do you think Tucker?"

"Hm gm," said Tucker who was still tied up with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey, this wouldn't have happened if you would've kept your mouth shut," smiled Danny.

"Just continue the story already," complained Sam, "I'm getting bored already."

"Ok, ok, Sam. Well, I was with Tucker and Sam trying to figure out a plan. My mom thought Valerie was my girlfriend, Sam was my new girlfriend, and everybody is just clueless asking me questions about Valerie I couldn't even answer. The only question on my mind was where Valerie was. Dani would probably know, but she's at her house.

'What can I do now guys?' I asked.

'I don't know Danny, Valerie is somewhere in the village,' told Sam.

'Well, all I know is that we have to find her,' I told the guys.

'But how are we gonna do that?' Asked Tucker.

'Valerie left her slipper when she slipped in the fountain, we can use this,' I told my friends.

'But what about the girls that fit into this slipper?' Asked Tucker.

'Boy that narrows it down, everybody already thinks Valerie is with you,' told Sam.

'Wait, what was that?' I asked.

'Everybody already thinks Valerie is with you?' Answered Sam.

'That's it, you're a genius Sam. If a girl that fits into this slipper is a fake, she'll think that she's with me,' I smiled.

'And the real Valerie knows that she's supposed to be mine,' finished Tucker.

'Wow, that's actually a clever idea,' smiled Sam, 'but Danny will have to go with you Tucker to find the slipper.'

'Ok, but we have to make it convincing, if the girl thinks she's gonna be with me, then I'll look like I'm seeing if she's the one and say 'no',' I said.

'Ok, then let's find Valerie,' said Tucker.

We took the slipper and went to all the girls from all over the kingdom. The slipper fit some girls, but they didn't pass the test and kept choosing me. I wasn't gonna give up and neither was Tucker. I knew that I had to find Tucker's girlfriend, not to mention explaining to all the girls in the kingdom including my mother that my girlfriend was really Sam. I went to the castle to start eating as I saw my mother and father eating.

'So honey, how was searching for you girlfriend?' Asked my mother.

'Well, it's kind of a long story mother, but there's something both you and Dad need to know,' I told my mother.

'Well, what is it?' Asked my mom.

'She's not my girlfriend, she's just a girl I danced with. She's really Tucker's girlfriend,' I admitted, 'but she's a good friend and I want to find her since she's the only girl that likes Tucker.'

'Ha, I knew there was something odd about that dance,' grinned my father.

'But you said you had a girlfriend,' told my mother.

'I do, it's just not the girl I danced with,' I told her.

'Then who is your girlfriend?' Asked my mother.

'It's . . ." I said just as I was interrupted.

'Your majesty, we found a family that you can test the slipper on,' told my messenger whose name was Dash," told Danny just as his friends laughed.


	11. Tucker's story 3

**Time for this story to continue. Review please!!**

Everyone laughed in the tent.

"You made Dash your messenger? Nice," laughed Valerie.

"Thank you," grinned Danny.

"Ok, let's get blabber boy out shall we?" Asked Sam as Danny nodded and got Tucker out of the ground and removed the ecto goo from his mouth.

"Thanks guys," smiled Tucker.

"Just continue the story already," said everyone.

"Ok, ok, so anyway, we all went to this family to test the slipper. It was the same neighborhood I met Valerie, she could be here. Danny, Sam, and I went inside the house with the two girls smiling that flirty smile. There was no way it could be either of those girls you know. Danny decided to play along anyway.

'Ok, time to get this slipper on this one first,' said Danny as he tried to slip it on Paulina, but it was too small.

'Hey, try my feet, it's much smaller then her's,' smiled Star with that flirty smile.

'Ok,' annoyed Danny as he tried the slipper on, which slipped on.

'Ah! It hurts, get it off, get it off!" Shouted Star as Danny got it off.

'Are there any other girls here?' I asked.

'Nope, all of them are taken,' lied the step mother as Danny felt his sense go off and he saw his cousin faze through one of the doors, winked, and then fazed back.

'Can we check that room?' Asked Danny.

'But there's no one in there I assure you,' lied the step mother as I went upstairs and Danny pushed himself through the three girls to get to the door.

Danny and I opened the door with the three girls behind her.

'Oh her, she's nothing to your concern, she wasn't even at the party,' said Star.

'Tucker?' Grinned Valerie who was in rags and she rushed to me with a big hug.

Danny smiled and then put the slipper on the ground as Valerie slipped it on.

'I was wondering where that was,' said Valerie.

'I think it must've slipped when you fell into that fountain,' smiled Danny.

'Yeah, thanks dude for everything,' I smiled.

'What are friends for? You got your girl back and now time to go to mine,' said Danny as Sam put her arm around Danny's neck with a smile.

'Wait a second, but I thought that the one who owned the slipper was the one you loved,' confused Star.

'No, we were just dancing, a dance is a dance, it doesn't compare to what happened in the gardens,' told Valerie.

'You guys really can be convinced easily,' I laughed.

'What I'd like to do is to get away from this place,' said Valerie who had her stuff packed and marched up to her stepmother, 'you know, you can treat these two basket heads like princesses and you can even take this house, but you can't mess with me. I had enough of staying in this place you call home. I'm getting out of this place and I'm gonna move to a new place where I'm actually part of something.'

'And where exactly are you gonna live?' Asked the stepmother.

'You can live at my place, we have lots of rooms and places for you to sleep,' suggested Sam, 'you can even visit Tucker at anytime.'

'See, I do have a place to stay. I'm staying with my real family, where I belong at,' said Valerie as she took her stuff, 'and as for the house, you can clean it up yourself.'

We all left the house and Danny changed into his ghost form getting us all the way to his place.

'You're the ghost boy?' Shocked Valerie.

'Yep, but don't tell anyone else,' said Danny as they got back to the castle,' told Tucker.


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Ok, this is gonna be mostly from out the story ok, this is the Epilogue, so it's gonna be different then normal. Review please!!**

"So, Valerie lived with Sam as a maid for a while until she married Tucker later. Danny and I got married when it was time for our rule. The queen was surprised that I was the girlfriend of her son, but I was supposed to be arranged anyway. We later ruled the kingdom of Amity after the death of the King and Queen. The stepmother and her daughters Star and Paulina ended up being peasants working for Sir Tucker and Lady Valerie to pay their debt. And the four friends lived happily ever after," smiled Sam.

"It's the end already?" Grumped Tucker.

"Had to make it short or you would've interrupted again Sir Talk-A-Lot," smirked Sam as the others laughed.

"That was fun having to be in a tent camping and telling stories," smiled Valerie, "but you do know it's only three-o-clock," said Valerie.

"We know," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, we just use night times to tell scary stories," told Tucker.

"You guys wanna get a Nasty Burger?" Asked Sam.

"Sure, make mine a double," smiled Valerie as the kids got out of the tent with the Sun shining in their faces.

Danny changed into his ghost form and Valerie into her ghost hunting suit floating up in the air. Danny carried Sam into his arm while Tucker looked at Valerie with a bore look.

"Get on," annoyed Valerie as Tucker grinned and got on the jet sled behind her. She took Tucker's shirt with a glare on her face, "but no more tricks lover boy."

"Got it," gulped Tucker as Valerie put him down and started driving the jet sled with Danny in the sky.

"And we all live," smiled Danny as the others joined.

"Happily Ever After," finished the four kids as they laughed into the sky.


End file.
